Ice, Ice Baby
by GoddessOfZombies
Summary: really bad at this! ok here goes. Vivian hates what shes became. school for her is harder. but when zadavia tells the loonatics to take her in her life makes a turn. but is it for the good or bad? RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

Permafrost

I nervously fiddle with my thumbs. Waiting in the hall outside of the principal's office. **RING, RING, RING!** _Oh no! Finale bell. Here comes trouble._ Walking up came my old besties. _Oh. I miss you guys. I am still the same Vivi! But two colors. _Walking up now is Cassie. I hate her. I get bullied by her every day I do come to school. **"Hey, frosty puke bag!" **Cassie was my bff in middle school. Lucky for me it's winter she's in my playground. Once the crowd was gone I slowly slid to the floor. I took my right hand index finger and made shapes of ice. I made a cute little ice heart. I graded it and chunked it at the wall across from me. I put my hands to my side on the ground to help get up but slowly made I floor ice. _Sigh_

"**Don't worry V you'll master your power."** There's only 1 person in the world who would say that. My mom. Well she's not really my mom she was my parent's friend. My mom and dad disowned my when the meteor hit Acmetroplis. They wanted a perfect daughter. I became white and light blue.

I lived with Helen for 2 years now. I have to keep reminding myself that I can still have a future. In the car I looked at my nails. My permanent light blue nails. **"Stop the car please Helen. I want to get out." **Without a word she stopped and let me out.

"**Dinner's at five." **I didn't listen. Just walked to the park. _Why I am I so stupid! Now people well see me and laugh. _I kept walking. They were smoke in the air. I ran up to the scene. The loonatics. Fighting a some fire guy. He was like me but firey. I looked down at my hand palm up. I made an ice ball. I looked up. Fire balls. Heading for me! I took my ice and through it at the fire. My ice beat the fire. But of course fire guy saw me do that!

"**Well what do we have here a wanna be hero." **Said fire guy. The loonatics looked at me. Fire guy through fire at me. I closed my eyes; I put my palm out and made a shield of ice. It may have stopped the fire from hitting me but my shield melted. He got mad. I focused on the snow. The snow covered him. You could hear the sizzle. Then a winter wonderful snow explosion happened. Yeah, I can't control my powers.

So fire guy is frosted and on his way to jail it's the loonatics and me. **"Hi."** I said shyly. I made a break for it but Rev got me.

"**Who are you? And why did you get into a super hero fight?" **Tech said that. _He's a mad man… I've seen his 'babies.' _

"**The names Vivian and was protecting myself!" **so I ran up to the smoke. It's not a big lie.

"**Wait, Vivian Hazal?" **_Okay creepy Lexi knows my last name?_ I nodded. News reporters many news reporters crowded us.

"**VIVIAN!"** the crowd went away. **"Get your butt in the car now." **I don't blame Helen I wanted away. I got in the car and went home.

With the loonatics

"**So Tech what can you get us one Vivian." **Tech clicked buttons. Lexi ran out of the room. Minutes later she came back with a book. A middle school year book. Techs still clicking buttons to find the right frosty Vivian.

"**I think this may help." **Lexi sat on a chair and the other crowded around. **"This is my middle school year book. I know I've heard her name but have never seen a white and light blue Vivian Hazal." **She opened the book and looks for the grade 8 classes. **"Right here." **She pointed to her. **"She was in my class. A popular classmate too. Everyone loved her. Vivian was nice and sweet not like a mean popular girl. She was my friend." **Lexi said in a calm manner.

"**WOW- she –looks-soooo- different- now.- I –mean- now –she- white- and- blue- but- in- these –pictures- she's- not." **Rev said flipping the pages super-fast.

"**Loonatics." **Zadavia said walking up to them. **"Vivian Hazal, she's wonderful! She's one of the people who got a side effect from the meteor. She hates it. As you can tell her power specializes in ice and snow. And her looks have changed too. White hair with light blue streaks. Light blue nails, eyelashes and pupils and white lips, eye color, skin and eyebrows." **Zadavia sounded like a know it all. **"I want you to take her in and help her control her powers end of discussion." **Then she walked away.

"**Okay der Tech fined her address, school and local hangout places." **Ace demanded.

**Hahaha! First chapter of Ice, Ice Baby! Now you just have to wait for writers block to pass and more chapters well be up. Btw there like 17-18 years old =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bullies and now the Loonatics!

"**Frosty the snowman was a holy jolly soul who walks in halls of acme high and was….. RUN!" **I look up as they ran away. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from crying. The Loonatics. _Why are they here? _I simply gave them a dirty look and walked pass them.

"**Wait Vivian!"** Yelled Ace. I stopped and turned around.

"**What?" **I snapped. No word came out so I turned on my heel and went on my way.

"**Vivi!" **I stopped dead. _Helen didn't say that._ I turned back.

"**No one but Helen calls me that, and why are you wasting your time with me?"** I bit my cheek again. I walked closer. Lexi spoke.

"**I called you that because we were friends and we want to help you control you powers. Vivi." **

"**No one can help me Lexi. Just drop it okay." **I ran out of the school before they could say anything else. _Ohhhh yeah Lexi.__I remember her. She was my bff! I never thought she would be a hero. _

"**Oh but that one night. Was more than just right. I didn't leave you cause I was all through. Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell. Because I really fell for you-"I** sang. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! I walked up to the door. _Helen forget her key no she's 2 city's over._ I opened the door. _Oh. _**"Can I help you?" **I asked.

"**Yes V, let me talk to you. I have no wires on me. It's just me." **I opened the door more.

"**Come in Lexi." **She walked in. she sat down on the couch. I walked over to the iPod dock and turned it down. Sitting down next to her I asked shyly. **"So it's been awhile. How's it been going?" **

"**Well I'm a Loonatic for starters. My old privet school cheerleading captain doesn't like me. Got a side effect from the meteor and you." **_She's still the same fun loving Lexi! _

"**I am well in school, Helen says I can't get home schooled, and I got a side effect from the meteor too." **I looked down at my nails.

"**Let's talk about our middle school years." **I looked up at her. _Did she really just say that? _

"**Okay?"**

30 minutes later

"**I can't believe you, Becky, Jess, Faith and Cassie are not friends any more. That suck's. Oh! Do you still have a crush on Mark?" **it was like talking to her like I was 13 again.

"**Okay, yes we are no longer friends, but Faith did move the summer before the meteor hit which is good and bad because she would still have been my friend like this and bad because she's not here and YES! YES! He's gotten soooo much cuter!" **We both let out girly laughs. DING DONG. I raced to the door. It was Helen she forgot her keys. I took the groceries to the kitchen.

"**Um V why is Lexi bunny in my house?" **she yelled to me. I walked over. Smiled. She hugged me.

"**Um Helen why are you hugging me?" **I said. Lexi laughed.

"**Because hero or not you have a friend over! Oh and your smiling this makes me soooo happy." **She let go. I walked over to Lexi.

"**I'll do it. I will let you help." **I smiled.

**Ok yes second chapter done. I know it's been awhile but I've been reading MOCKINGJAY! From the hunger games trilogy! I've also been looking for the mockingjay pin. So if you know where I can buy one in Canada please please please tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3

The inside of my cheek

"**No! Okay. For the last time I like Mark. He's dating Cassie. IS THIS PROSSEING THROUGH YOUR BRAIN YET!" **I yelled at Lexi for not understanding the first time. The 5 other Loonatics walked into the room.

"**Um? Did we just hear that right?" **I burst into laughter.

"**Okay! I'll back after school." **I left the room happy. Overjoyed. For once I belong.

In class

"**Hey, frost face. This is from Mark." **Cassie's friend whispered to me. Opened it. It read:

Vivian,

Will you go with me to the winter snowball? Tell me or circle!

YES OR NO

Mark

RING RING RING! I took the note, put in my bag and got out of the school as fast as I could. I walked to the park. As I walked the snow flared up. I sat on a bench trying to proses this through my brain. _THIS HAS TO BE ONE OF CASSIES STUPID JOKES! HE CAN'T REALLY BE ASKING ME! He's dating Cassie. Can he be asking me? _

I stood trying to focus on move the ice without breaking it because of I did I would be the ninth one under 10 minutes. **"Focus you can do it." **I bit the inside of my cheek to stop me from yelling at them staying I can't do it! I turned to them.

"**This is hopeless!" **I said raising my arms and clenching my hands into fist. Yet of course with me putting my hands into fist THE ICE BROKE THE STUPID ICE BROKE. I bit the inside of my check to stop me from crying my white eyes out.

5 hour later

"**See we told you, you can do it!"** Ace said while I moved the ice without breaking it.

"**You guys are miracle workers-ish!" **I spun happily. BREAK! We looked at the broken ice.

"**Come back tomorrow and well work on you some more." **Tech said handing me a communicator watch. I raised my eye brow.

"**Thanks." **I said as Lexi walked me to the door.

As I walked through the park the snow danced with me. I looked down at my shoes. The snow was melting? I looked back up. _Oh crud. _Fire guy was just standing there looking at me. Now seeing him up close, he wasn't too bad looking. Sure he was orange and red. How I am white and light blue. I won't lie. He's hot. Not just because he's on fire. I bit the inside of my cheek_. I tend to bite my cheek a lot. _I stepped closer. **"You're supposed to be to jail." **I tried to make myself brave. He only laughed.

"**It's not like I can hurt anyone. I may have gotten out of jail but my souvenir stays with me." **He said showing me the hand cuffs. (Techs special ones from A black rose) I sat down on a close by bench and he followed.

"**Let me guess, you want my help getting them off?" **He laughed again.

"**You're a smart girl. Yes, I would like your help but I would like your help ruling Acmetroplis." **

I bit my cheek. **"Why fire and ice don't mix. And plus this is my winter wonderland so beat it before I drowned you in snow. Again." **I find as I speck I become braver.

"**Opposites do a track….. I will swing by later do see if you've made up your mind." **We stood up. I turned to him. I hit his face. I heard the loud sizzle. My eyes white, the snow rising, ready to take him down. Before I could strike he went away.

I opened my window. Popped out the screen and just sat in the window. I made the snow rise then fall down slowly. I looked over to the clock. _3:00 am. Another sleepless night. And no fire guys what is his name. Does he know mine? _

I woke up in a rush. Looking for my beeping communicator. I finally found it. It was in my bag. **"Yes, Hello." **I answered.

"_**Hey, Vivian we can't help you with you powers today. Fire guy got out of jail. And the guards don't know what happen. So sorry V." **_I put it down on my desk next to my laptop. I rated my closet looking for something to wear. I finally found an aqua blue strapless top, black skinny jeans and my white knee high convers. I raced down stairs for a quick breakfast.

"**Vivian, you are not going outside without a coat**." Helen said as I was walking out the door.

"**Helen please it's not like I will get cold." **I protested.

"**Fine leave. I won't be here for dinner so pizza moneys on the kitchen table, you have keys, cell, any money if need right?" **I nodded and left with a bagel in hand.

"**Someone in a rush?" **I heard from behind fire guy's voice.

"**You shouldn't be out here. The Loonatics are looking for you. You could-." **I stopped. He was looking at me funny.

"**Not only were in a rush but in a rush to save the villain. Vivian. I am shocked." **He said sarcastically.

"**What is your name?" **I asked him. I bit the inside of my cheek. He was right I was going to save him.

**Yeeeeees! Heehee! Now what's going to happen with this little love? And yes finished Mockingjay! Now still looking for the pin. But still what's going to happen? Oh yeah um I kinda need help with fire guys name.**


	4. Chapter 4

You idiotic BEEP!

"**Aiden. Is my name."** _Yeek even his name is hot! No stop it he's a bad guy ohhhh and if the Loonatics found out ohhhh this is bad!_

"**Why do you want me to help you?" **He walked forward. _Wait Aiden? Oh Beep! _It was like he was going to kiss me.

"**You can drive right?" **no kiss. I took my car keys out and jingled them. We got into the car. I looked down at the hand cuffs.

"**You owe my big time you idiot." **I put my hands on the cuffs. Covered in ice I ripped them off.

The Loonatics (Lexi's P.O.V)

We stared at the maps and interference wave's a good hour before Duck got bored. We made our way out of the lab for a break. Ace and I went to the training simulator. As I set up the course I found a little piece of paper. I walked over, picked it up and read it. **"What do you got der Lex?" **Ace said walking over to me.

"**It's a note." **I said overjoyed.

"**Well, what does it say?" **Ace asked.

"**All shell be explained. But first I need to contact Vivian." **I walked out of the room to get the communicator to contact Vivian. I left it in the lab.

I got the communicator. **"Hey Vivi!" **A good 5 minutes later she replied and by that time the rest of us were in the lab.

"_**AAAA Hey Lexi um what's up? Would you stop!" **_I look down at the communicator so did the others?

"**Um? V is this a bad time?" **I asked confused.

"_**No. Um it's not. It's just Helens um nephew is in the car with me um she wanted us to um hangout cause we both like 17 and um YOU IDIOTIC BEEP! Um Sorry um the um another driver um wrong lane. Um your – right- bad- time- got- to –go –bye!" **_I looked at the others. Even more confused.

"**What just happened?" **asked duck.

Back to Vivian

I pulled the car over. **"YOU IDIOITIC BEEEEEEEEEP!" **I said beating Aiden.

"**Hey, hey chill. Vivi!" **I stopped.

"**Can you drive?" **I asked.

"**Yes." **He replied.

"**Can I trust you with my car?" **

"**Yes." **We switched seats. **"I never knew you cursed." **Aiden said. I looked at him.

"**There's a lot you don't know about me and feel free to take me to you villain hideout." **I giggled.

"**I know more than you think." **He said getting the car back to the right lane.

"**Creep much?" **I said.

"**Well let's play a game the favorite game so you can be a 'creep' with me."** He asked.

"**I played this game in preschool." **I smiled and nodded.

"**Fav, book?" **I asked

"**Twilight, yours?" **

"**The hunger games trilogy, Fav band?" **I said.

"**Marianas trench, yours?"**

"**Same, Fav song?" **I asked.

"**Good girls gone bad, yours?" **

"**Drive by, you may want to switch the Loonatics are up a head… THE LOONATICS ARE UP A HEAD!" **I got this nervous feeling in me. He got out and ran. _Boo! No more Aiden. I could have just turned around. _I drove up.

"**HEY, LEXI!" **I said as she walked over.

"**So where's the kid?" **she asked.

"**Oh he's long gone by now. What brings you out here in this weather." **I said nervously.

"**Oh. Okay. Well we're out because we have a human torch on the loss and it's not that bad out." **I knew she knew something.

"**Do you mind if I swing by later I have to talk-?" **I asked but was cut off.

"**Yes! I have to talk to you too." **She looked at my hands. I looked too. They were on the wheel and the wheel covered ice! I gave a shyish smile. **"Are you ok?!" **She reached in and grabbed my hand. My hand was peachy pink.

"**Yeah fine." **She backed away to let me drive. _It must have turned this color because I was hitting Aiden!_

The night was going by fast. But I really just went on my laptop and ate pizza. I heard a knock on the door. I walked over. **"Who is it?" **I asked.

"**The pizza guy wanting the tip he never got." **It was Aiden!

"**Okay! Wear champ stick next time and maybe it will last longer!" **I teased. I opened the door. There he was standing at my door steps. I let him in. The phone rang. It was Helen saying that the storm was bad and she couldn't make it home for the night. I told Aiden.

"**PARTY!" **He yelled.

"**No." ** I said with a straight face. He pulled me close

"**Sleepover?" **I stood there in his arms for a good 1 minute! With nothing to say. I pulled away. The hours went by.

"**Why do you want me to rule this city with you? Especially after I frosted you in snow." **Shyly I looked at him.

"**Because you're like me. Something different. I was laughed out of the all-boys school of Acmetroplis two years ago. My parents disowned me. I live with my cousin. Who was also effected by the hit." **I felt bad for him.

"**Is your cousin doing this too?" **

"**Yes and some others" **I hugged him tight.

"**I will put more thought into being the bad guy." **I whispered to him.

I was sitting with Lexi on the couch. The guys were somewhere. **"So you go first what do you want to talk about?" **I turned to Lexi. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I opened it. _OMG! I forgot about Mark. Okay. Very bad! _Lexi moved closer.

"**So YES OR NO!" **She was so happy. All the girls had a crush on him.

"**I think it's just one of Cassie's jokes. I mean like their dating." **She gave me a face I haven't seen in years.

"**Well then explain this." **I was like magic. She grabbed a laptop from the other side of her. Opened it. Went to the site and showed me. I fell to the floor in disbelief.

"**Shut-up! No way had they broken up!" **_Okay let's see the guy who never saw me after middle school or someone else._

"**Yes! They did! So what now?" **Lexi was so existed.

"**I am not into him anymore." **I admitted.

"**That's a lie! Yesterday you said you had a crush on him unless…. WHATS HIS NAME, WHATS HIS NAME!" **Lexi was practically jumping.

"**Aiden!" **

**Heehee! Cool eh! Know what will happen? Heehee. Know I am overjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love sucks

_Where are they! They were supposed to be here an hour ago! _I turned around to go home. **"Hey hot stuff."**

"**That makes one of us." **I said turning to see Aiden and his cousin. We walked to each other.

"**Vivian, Logan. Logan, Vivian." **Aiden introduced us. Logan took my hand, I could tell he was cold when the boys at school push me they become cold and that's the same face I get. He was going to kiss my hand hello but…..

"**You do realise you kiss my hand you lips will fall off." **I said. He kissed it any ways. Even with the dime light I could tell his lips were blueish.

"**Can we get down to business?" **Aiden snapped.

"**We should call your power frostbit." **I looked at Logan weirdly.

"**It's my power. I get to name it! And well you two we're taking your sweet time I've named it permafrost." **Aiden chuckled and Logan asked what it meant so I told him it meant ice! **"So what's your power?"** I asked Logan.

"**I can read minds." **My eyes widen. **"I'm kidding! I have Superpower interaction. This means I can senesce anyone around with powers, cancel their powers and take, and I can recognise another's power." **I stepped back. _What if I say no and he takes my powers. He would be doing me a favor! _

The Loonatics (Techs P.O.V)

"**You know Vivian could be helpful getting fire guy back."** I looked at the others.

"**That's not a bad idea der Tech." **Ace replied.

"**What if we can't trust her?" **Lexi asked.

"**Lexi- why- do- you- say- that-? You- two- were- best- friends-in-middle-school." **We all looked at Lexi as she sat on the work table.

"**I am only saying 'what if'. But look at the way she's been acting. She's never on time, I saw her with burn marks, our conversation on the communicator and fire guy goes to jail, never seen or heard from again and then Aiden comes." **_She does have a point. I could look into the city's security cameras and got a tracking devise on her. _I turned to my work.

_She should be here by-. _**"Hey Tech!" **I jumped.

"**Oh! Vivian you scared me?" **I admitted.

"**Oops sorry! Lexi told me you wanted to see me." **She moved closer. I handed her the tracker in a new communicator.

"**But mine still works fine. Why are you giving me a new one?" **_I think she knows something. _She sat on the panel like Lexi does. **"So you're the brains of the Loonatics? It must be cool ya know going from the nerd to the smartest Loonatic. Well I got to go. Lexi will get worried." **She quickly left the room.

Vivian

After a while it was only Duck and me. **"Duck what you can tell me about yours and your team's powers. Well I don't want to be rude but it's just a question." ** Duck went on and on and on about their powers and what weakens them.

_What do I do! I'm clueless! With my situation and Aiden and Lexi! The Loonatics! Oh I have the information and it was really easy to get. Unless it was fake? No it was Duck not the others. _I walked on shovel paths of the park. I bit my cheek. As I stepped patches of ice came under my feet. **"You're too easy to follow V."** Aiden walked up to me.

"**Where's Logan?" ** I asked.

"**Home. Like were you should be." **_He does care and I don't that he's a bad person or Logan. I'll just tell him no. The Loonatics win either way. _

"**I am going. Wait." **I stopped and reached into my bag. I pulled out an unmelt able ice stick. I put up in the air and made an ice arch.

"**What is it?" **he asked.

"**It's my ice wand." **I said happily.

Tonight was hard. I've to choose the villains or the heroes. I've lost Helen. I tossed and turned, got up and went back down.

School wasn't too bad for Monday. No one called me names and pushed me into lockers.

I cut through the park like always to get home because today the Loonatics are working harder to find Aiden. I felt a tap on my shoulder and swung. I hit the guy in the eye and it was Mark. I didn't say sorry only bit my cheek. **"If that's how you say hello we can skip the good-bye."** He said with his hand on his eye. **"You never answered me about the dance because ya know it's this Friday." **I looked at him. _He really did. _

"**I am not even going." **

He for some reason was mad. **"Why! It's not like Vivian Hazal has somewhere to be. I thought you liked me." **

_This is the first since grade 9 he's talked to me and this is what I get! _**"Why? Because I am not some girl in school that has a crush on you, I am the girl who took a broken arm in grade 7 because you thought it would be cool to go down the slide with a skateboard, I am the girl who fail 3 math test in grade 8 because you talked me into cheating. Now I get to be the girl who KNOCKS YOU OUT COLD!" **I was ready to hit him so very hard in the face but inches away from his face I was stopped.

I looked behind me…. Aiden and Logan. Aiden let go of my arm. **"You're the fire guy the Loonatics are looking for." ** I looked back at Chase. He ran and screamed that Aiden was here. I took a hold of Aiden's hand. I didn't care what my hand would look like after. We just ran. To my house.

I slammed and locked the door behind us. I order them to sit down, took out my wand and started to think. _Ok bad very bad out of all the people in Acmetroplis why bleeping me! _I looked at Aiden and Logan. **"I could have handled it. I didn't need your help. Now you are going to be taken away from me like how I've now lost HELEN!" **I didn't bit my cheek. I let it out.

"**What happen to Helen Vivi?" **Aiden asked. I looked up at him. I went to the one sitter couch and warped myself in the blanket. Tears of ice went down my cheek.

"**She's dead. She tried to come home but the road and the weather there and she tried to leave she got out and now she DEAD. Dead because if I wasn't some abominable snowman monster my mom and dad wouldn't have disowned me." **I looked down. Aiden sat on the arm of the chair.

"**Ya know it's times like this when being bad is good."** I looked at him. He was right again. He told me the plan and it was like child's play. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! I opened the door. It was Lexi.

I let her in. We talked very little. I told her why I was crying. I showed her my wand. She thought I was cool and here's were the fun comes…. 

**So Vivian's on the dark side were they have cookies! Aiden doesn't like it when Logan flirts with V and Lexi don't get me started. Well stay tuned for more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Good girl gone bad

"**THREE TIMES YOU HAVE GONE OUT IN THIS PAST WEEK AND THREE TIMES YOU TWO AMOST GOT COUGHT!" **I was so mad at them. Monday I froze Lexi. It's now Friday. Two hours before that stupid dance.

"**I think she has a new power….. Being able to give someone a brain freeze by yelling at them." **Logan whispered to Aiden.

I turned to him and put the end of my wand on his nose. **"Don't make me do what I did to Lexi to you." **I pulled it away before his nose was in ice. Aiden laughed, through the remote to Logan and took my hand half dragged me up the stairs to my room.

"**Next." **I said to him. He was holding a jet black dress. **"What's the point of this Aiden?" **I asked looking down at my laptop.

"**You get to be bait for the Loonatics." **He laughed pulling out my green spring dress.

"**What do you mean bait?" **I asked sitting up.

"**It's Friday. Dance day and they know Chase asked you to the dance-." **

"**Who says I'm going to that dance." **I protested.

"**No! You're not going you go to the park sit on a bench, wait for the Loonatics, you say 'fire guy said he'd kill Lexi if I didn't come', then poff we take out Tech." **

I raised an eyebrow. **"So we take them out one by one…. I see you're the one that makes the plans and Logan will take his powers right?" **

He nodded and went back to my closet. **"This one!" **he said pulling out a white strapless just over the knee dress with a cute flower pattern in diamonds. I bit my cheek. **"This is the last one! And I'm no fashion person but this is a hot dress." **I laughed.

"**Fine you like I will wear it." **I said walking over. _I remember when mom gave this dress to me. She said it would make the perfect wedding dress for me._

(Aces P.O.V)

"**Are you sure you can't find her?"** I walked over to Tech.

"**Sorry chief but no one can find Lexi. And what I find strange is that Vivian hasn't left her house since Monday. Not even to go to school. I think she may have something to do with… Hey she's moving." **I looked up the screen. She was moving fast too.

"**Let's jet!"**

(Vivian's POV)

*sniff sniff* _ok focus they will be here soon. I am lucky I don't need a coat. _**"Vivian!... Wait what's wrong." **_Poor Tech. _

"**I was getting ready for the dance then Fire guy called and said if I don't come he'd kill Lexi. I just ran here and then there's Chase waiting for me at the dance ohhhh Lexi."** I tried to be convincing. They walked closer.

"**So he should be here soon."** Ace said as he stood in front of me.

"**No he's here." **I calmly said.

Flames of fire separated the Loonatics and me. **"Rev get Vivian out of here." **Ace order.

Once Rev turned around I slashed him with the wand. I stood up and walked over to Aiden. **"No Logan?" **I asked. I got puzzled looks.

"**He's on guard." **I smiled lively. _Good thing for nine years of karate or else I would be dead!_

"**WE TRUSTED YOU!" **yelled Ace.

"**Trust don't think so! After a while I knew you thought something was up with me. I guess I was right." **_Ok not a big lie but you put 2 and 2 together it's true they didn't trust me. _

Ace charged for me. I put my palm out in front of me and a snow blizzard came out. He went flying back. **"You wouldn't hurt a girl in a dress or for that matter a girl." **I gave him the puppy dog face.

"**Only for a friend." **He rejected my puppy face.

"_**If **_**you get her back you may have to de- thou her." **I said wickedly.

At that the fight was on. Fire, Ice and any other power was out and about. By the looks of thing it looked like we were winning. 2 on 5. Ace pulled out sword. I tossed my wand in the air. It came back down looking like a pirate's sword. I was fighting two of the Loonatics at a time. Ace and Tech. It wasn't too hard. Easy was Tech. I gave Tech on elbow to the head and he was out like a light. Ace on the other hand was harder. Much harder. He wouldn't give up.

"**Give up bunny. You're not going to win this one." **I said looking down to see if Tech was still out.

"**You could of done the right thing and give him up." **He protested.

"**I will never give up Aiden."** I replied.

"**WHAT!" **I heard from behind. Duck stood there looking at me funny. We stopped fighting. **"This Aiden is the one you were talking about… You have a CRUSH ON HIM!?" **_He must have been listening to Lexi and me. _I point the tip of my sword at him. Lightning ice went shooting out at him the covered him in ice like web. The snow like waves crushed the other Loonatics minus Tech. We took Tech and left.

Once we got to Aiden's I froze Tech like Lexi. I sat on his couch not saying a word watching some cartoon about a blue hedgehog that can run really fast and lives with some kid named Chris? After Logan was done channeling Tech's power to him he went to bed. For a good hour of watching this marathon of the hedgehog I learned that a little pink one is love with him and a two twined fox is smarter than smart and a little bunny rabbit is really sweet and has a pet named after cheese. It was kinda cool. **"Can I sit with you?" **I looked up to see Aiden.

"**Your home." **I said shy but wickedly. He sat next to me. Close like always.

"**You like watching sonic x?"** I looked at him then at the TV.

"**I guess it's one of thing you don't know about me… it's my first time watching it." **I bit my cheek.

"**Maybe we should get you angry next time we do that. It would make this go by faster and easier." **I looked at him in disgust.

"**Really." **

"**I knew you like me from the start. I can admit I like you that way too." **I looked at him in disbelief.

"**No you-." **He kissed me.

And I kissed him back.

**Um so any 5's? No. -. - I know bad ending good story more is coming so don't worry about a thing. **


	7. Chapter 7

The attack with new comers.

I was ready to freeze him but I pushed him to the ground. He scrambled up. **"Will one of those rooms be a honeymoon suite?" **I looked at the blonde. Then looked at Aiden who looked more than proud at me.

"**You think you're funny." **I tapped the desk. Ice went piercing towards her. It trapped her in sheet of snow. **"It will melt away…. maybe." **The man checked us in and we went on are way. We walked into the room. Three beds, a small kitchen, and one bathroom. The scenery was to die for.

I walked up to Aiden who was looking off the balcony staring at the Loonatics H.Q. We were just outside of the city in a small hotel. Waiting for someone. They wouldn't let me who was coming. So I went to ask again. **"Who's coming?" **I asked he turned to me and smiled. I rolled me eyes.

"**Well I guess you've waited long enough….. Old friends who left Acmetroplis because they got bullied. Now that we have you there coming here…. Matt he is the sharpest tool in the shed. Spades, Matt's wife is gothicy. The twin's Nelonen and Dielonen are fun when you get them mad." **I stepped back**. **

"**Oh. Okay." **He laughed.

About an hour later they arrived. They burst thought the door. The first one to come in was Matt. He is tall, muscular, tanned and brown hair and eyes. Holding is hand was Spades she was literally head to toe black I mean if you put her in a black room you wouldn't even see her move. Then a bite shy but full of energy came the twins. Both neon colors! But one was neon green and the other orange otherwise identical and they looked about 15. _Okay not what I was thinking of. _**"HEY! We may be young but you're no exception!" **The twins said at the same time. I shot them a look which made them step back. _So they can read minds… fun. _**"Yup but that's not all we can do!" **With that said they showed me what they can do.

There powers are amazing! If one of the twins does something like put someone in a ball the other can only make it go away, they can read minds, once really hyper they move faster than the speed of light, and they can only speak at the same time! Spades can walk though walks and get herself into electronics! Matt's power is well he is the sharpest tool in the shed, he can make spikes come out of his body, and he's super strong. This will go down with a smash!

Spades go us into the Loonatics H.Q with no problem. All was going well but Logan set off the alarm. Rev came speeding down. Nelonen stopped him like he was running like a normal person. Dielonen trapped him in a neon orange ball. He tried to run but he couldn't move. That's when Logan kicked the ball and it bounded off the walls like a bouncy all. We ducked and went on are ways.

Finally my team made it to the lab. Duck and my target Ace was in there. With my left hand I made an ice spire. I threw it at an unimportant piece of computer. That's when we got their attention. They looked. **"Miss me?" **I wickedly smiled. The twins went into action. I made another spire and threw it at Ace. Spire after spire I made the bunny run. I sword up. He did too. Slash after slash just like the spires I made him run or jump.

"**You know they are only using you! You turn now you will loss jail time." **I stopped for a moment. _No! They're not! He's just sayin that! _I put my focus back on him. Without a word I pinned him to the wall. My ice sword to his neck. I kicked away his sword.

"**They're not using me bunny." **I gave the most innocent look I could give.

"**Then what about at the park. You we're bait." **He's right but I wanted to.

"**I wanted to be bait and this time I get to be the distraction." **I said looking over to the computer were Spades was just finishing up her part. I looked back at him. **"Don't play innocent bunny look were that got me. The bad girl." **I froze his arms and legs to the wall knowing he has laser vision and can get out.

Matt burst into the room all spiky "**Girls it is time to head on out." ** Spades came out of the computer and the twin grabbed Duck who was knocked out and put in a ball.

_I guess it's not safe to think around the twins. I like those girls. But I have to be more privet. _**"We won't tell anyone about your secrets we promise." **I looked behind me to find the twins. **"But we have to tell you something that's Aiden's secret. We know you'll like it by the way you look and smile at him. But it's bad news for us and we just had to tell you first!" **They exchanged looks. They moved closer. **"Aiden wants to ditch us even Logan and take you to rule Acmetroplis." **I guess they tried to be quiet but with two people talking at the same time.

"**Don't listen to them Vivian." **Coming from the wall came Spades. I never heard her speak before. Her voice was gold and sweet. She came out from the wall.

We walked around the hotel talking for a good 2 hours. She told me the girls can miss hear things, why they came and shoes. She's let Lexi talking wise. I really like her. So I told her about my kiss with Aiden and she did not believe me for a second. But once we walked into the it was like they had it planned. But he kissed me! As the night went on we planned our next attack. And because Ace is the only one left….. I'm the only one going.

**So there you have it! Heehee. It was fun to make up the powers for the new comers. Hope ya enjoyed reading ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Why does it feel so…..

I woke up in a rush. Slipped on baby blue skinny jeans, white tank top, and the knee high convers. I got out of the hotel as fast as I could and ran. The snow fell heavily onto the ground. I made it into the city. I don't know why I was running I just ran. Not stopping. When came to stop the snow fall went into I blizzard. I started walking. I knew where I was going now. I was going home. Once I arrived I unlooked the door with the hidden key. I ran to my room. Flopped on the bed and bit my cheek for old dear life. After a while of holding myself close and biting my cheek I like go and let it all out. _It's not like you have to kill him….. You just have to hurt him… NO! I've hurt him already. I know what I have to do. But why can't I? Ohhhh I don't want to be the bad guy anymore! It's not like they can look for me there's a blizzard outside! None of them seem like villains. Not the twins or Spades or Matt or Aiden or Logan or me….._

I crawled under the blankets and fell asleep.

I woke up to a face I didn't want to see. Aiden was looking down at me. I looked at the clock it was 3:30 pm. I looked outside no snow fell. I rose up. **"Come on its time. No questions let's just go." **He was mad at me. He took me by the arm. Once we got on to the street I pulled away. I felt the anger in build-up inside me.

"**Why are you mad? I run away too soon?" **I slipped out. He turned to me. Forcibly put his hands on my shoulders and spoke angrily at me.

"**We have come too fall to let this slip away….. If you wouldn't have run away we would setting the new rules for Acmetroplis! …. Now don't just stand here and walk!" **I felt the fire in me. He took my arm again as walked faster. The snow fell harder and harder with every step I took. With every step I took sheet of ice got longer. The snow calmed down and Aiden slipped on the ice dragging me with him. Once we fell I landed on him. My eyes met his and gave him an angry look. I heard footsteps. Looked up…

Ace. **"You two are really falling for each other now." **I sprung up. He sworded up and I did too. I saw Aiden walk over to the bench? That's when it hit me….. _I will kill them. _After slashing swords I pinned him to the ground. Snow covered him so he wouldn't struggle as much. I look at Aiden he gave me a nod. At that I froze Aces Brain…. Just like what I did to Lexi as she sat on the couch, Tech and Rev as they laid unconscious on the floor Slam and Duck as they struggled to get free. Now Ace. Who lay covered in snow. I turned to see the rest of our group. I took a good long look too. We all won! But why do I feel so bad?

The next couple of days went by so slow. All the new rules. The numbers of those who flee out of the city were very little. Speeches were made and the one a made was horrible because all the faces that made me feel warm at one point were all scared of me. My parents….. I was born and raised by them, my ex-bff's and Mark all looking at me. They were the ones that stood out to me. I knew what they were thinking. _**"She used to be so sweet and kind oh did we ever let her go?"**_ I can tell you why. Because to you I became a snow freak.

Days and nights went on. I didn't talk to anyone. I've heard people say I have lost my voice. When the twins try to talk to me. I nod. Even Spades tries! I can't even look at Aiden. We have all this power we can whatever the beep we want. We walk in then walk right out. It's fun. A little. But I can't talk to anyone.

I sat in my new room. Going whatever I could do to entertain myself. Aiden walked up to me. He sat next to me. He started. **"We won you has gone a week without talking to anyone…. I miss your vo-." **

I slapped him.

"**You don't miss me. Beep if you wanted to you could have gone this whole thing without me! I would be the scared one looking up at you as you make your rules and say how great it is not to be pushed around anymore or laugh out of school." ** Our eyes met. My white fighting with his red.

"**Yes! I missed you. I needed you from the start because when I saw you throw the ice at the fire I fell in love with you. Would I have ever have kissed you if I didn't mean anything. I love you." **I bit my cheek. This time I kissed him. Leading to something else than just falling asleep on him.

**Second last chappie! I know ending with that kind of scene is something different but it pays for its self! Stay tuned for the next chapter 4 years later! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

4 years later

4 years ago I was scared, hopeless, confused, bit the inside of my cheek and in love. Now I'm scared for her, no long hopeless, sometimes confused when she talks, still bit the inside of my cheek and still love. What happened 4 years ago was change for us all. The good and the bad. Within the years it has felt like something was melting. Something important. The only thing that is important to me now is my girl. The others do whatever.

Spades and Matt had a kid. He looks like his father and laughs like his mother. They spend their time with each other or when he's asleep making people do whatever they want. The twins can speak their own minds now. And spend their time 'shopping'. No kids. Logan. He's a different story. I got sick of him. Froze his brain without a care in the world. The Loonatics powers stay with him as he sleeps. Aiden and I married when she was little, well littler. But sadly he died because of the rebels but I was able to work some magic on him so he really was only frozen like the others. Those rebels never saw it to the next 5 minutes.

The others put me in charge of being ruler of the city. We all live in the same home. It's a nice big mansion. I make up rules, sing to my sweetheart, and make the people pay for killing Aiden. The Loonatics tower stays up were everyone can see their 'heroes home'. Now once a year get my ice guards to bring them up from the dungeons for the people to see. It my way of saying these are your heroes that said they would protect you from harm. They did a great job at one point.

My sweet little girl. I've named her Lilac. She's the sweets little flower in the world. She looks nothing like her father or me. But she does have two colors like us. She has soft green skin and pupils, dark green hair, nails, lips, eyes, eyelashes, and eyebrows. Her power matches her well she can make any flower come out anywhere and can make any wilted or dying plant healthy again. To me she's a flower. To the city a lake monster. I once heard someone say she looks like seaweed. Matt had to pull me off of him. She's smart, cheerful, and full of energy when she wakes up, and she is very curious. When she asks about Aiden I tell her all the good things about him. I don't tell her how we met. She never comes to my once a year thing. She can never ever go into the dungeon and when she asks about the old hero of the city I tell her 'sometimes it's good to be bad'. I've never lied to her. I know I will have to tell her soon.

It's spring. Lilacs favorite season. I could watch her play all day in the garden. Spades child is with her too. Spades and I sit together watching them from harm and talk. Its lunch but were not hungry. It's nice out. Spades left. It's only me. My story started with me sitting outside of Helens office fiddling with my thumbs. Now I sit waiting and watching fiddling with my thumbs.

**I could cry! And that's the end of Ice, Ice Baby! Don't worry I will have more stories up soon. Ohhhh this day could not get any better! =)**


End file.
